Erika's Party
by sarin68
Summary: Erika decides to throw a party, but wants everyone to come even the hateful rivals. How will she get them to get along? light M, yaoi, 3rd person smut.


_Forgive me if any characters are OOC. I haven't been able to read __**or**__ watch Durarara! for a while and have been refreshing my memory with clips and amvs on YouTube._

_Premise: Erika and Walker (who live together, in a coupley way or not I don't care) throw a party at their apartment and make sure that everyone comes. With Izaya and Shizuo both on the guest list, Erika comes up with a unique way to avoid chaos._

_Shizaya/Izuo. Light M, but still too much to be T. yaoi (boyXboy). Don't Like Don't Read! I do not own Durarara!_

* * *

Erika bobbed her head to the music as the song hit the chorus. Walter was busy talking to Kadota, trying to convince him to stay. Saburo had already left and gone downstairs, waiting until Kadota joined him to leave.

Erika didn't really care if they left. It would be a little more boring, but with the others around it would still be way more interesting than could be possible on a normal day. She and Walter had cornered Masaomi and his girlfriend Anri, scaring them enough to force the pair to come to the party. It was much easier to convince Mikado and his girlfriend to come. Simon had also agreed, but only after Erika and Walker had asked for Russia Sushi to cater the event.

The hardest people to convince were of course the two strongest in Ikebukuro. Izaya wanted to know the guest list, how long the party was going to be, what was going to be served, and every other minute detail they had planned until saying "Of course I'll attend!" Shizuo was much harder. He repeatedly said no until Erika promised to have whatever drinks he wanted. Even then he was reluctant until she promised not to have Izaya anywhere near the party.

Walker sighed as Kadota left and asked Erika in a whisper, "What are we going to do once Izaya arrives?"

Erika smiled and answered, "I have a plan. How many drinks would you say Shizu-chan has had?"

Walker's eyes widened. "You're planning on getting him drunk, and that will stop him from going mental?! That won't work!"

Erika grinned mischievously at him and said "Nope! I have a plan. How do you think I could slip something into his drink?"

Walker looked shocked. "You want to slip him something? Are you crazy?"

Erika smiled. "Don't worry. Masaomi-kun will do it for me. Izaya will be harder though…"

Walker shook his head. "Kadota was right. You're asking for trouble."

Erika grinned and skipped over to where Masaomi was talking to Mikado. The two were laughing together as their girlfriends talked about something else. Both looked up at her when she skipped up and asked, "Masaomi-kun, could you do me a teeny tiny favor?"

He gave her an amused but suspicious look and asked, "How teeny tiny?"

"You just need to slip a little something into Shizu-chan's drink."

Mikado, who had just taken a sip from his soda, spit the soda out in shock. It would have been a hilarious spit-take if it hadn't gone all over Masaomi's face. "What?" the nervous brunette gasped. "Why would he do that?"

Masaomi wiped his face off as Erika answered, "Please? You'll enjoy the result!"

Masaomi shrugged and said, "Sure, but you'll owe me one. What do you want me to slip, and when?"

Erika handed him the small dissolvable tablet. "As soon as you can would be best. Thanks! Now all I have to worry about is how to slip one to Izaya's drink!" She skipped back to Walker after hearing Masaomi's laugh and ignoring Mikado's gasp of horror.

"So he'll do it?" Walker asked sounding resigned.

Erika nodded with a grin and turned to watch what the two boys did. Masaomi, confident as ever, strode right up to Shizuo with Mikado trailing behind him like a shadow. Shizuo had been talking to Shinra, but he turned when Masaomi started talking to him energetically. Mikado moved to the other side of Shizuo and said something, forcing Shizuo to turn his head to look at him. While he glanced away Masaomi dropped the tablet in his drink. The two boys made quick excuses and darted back to their girlfriends, leaving Shizuo and Shinra looking confused.

Erika grinned smugly at Walker when Shizuo took a drink. "Now we only have Izaya to worry about!" she cheered. "Want to help me out with that?"

Walker tilted his head to the side. "How?"

"Just act like we're anime characters!"

"But if Izaya finds out we'll be—"

"I'll give you my original copy of the first _Naruto_ volume!"

Walker quickly agreed and together they gathered three shot glasses and waited. The party continued as they watched for Izaya's arrival. _Shots_ by LMFAO came on and Erika began singing along. After the chorus started blaring, Izaya finally arrived, making a grand entrance and drawing all of the room's eyes.

Erika and Walker rushed over and shoved one of their shot glasses into Izaya's hand and started shouting along with the song. Downing their own shot glasses, they encouraged everyone else of legal age in the room to join in. Eventually Izaya downed his shot and smirked at Erika.

Erika dodged his comment by continuing to cheer the song perfectly, with Walker joining her. Many of the guests laughed, joined in or both. After that song, _Boom Boom (Tequila)_ by Kat DeLuna came on, allowing Erika and Walker to continue avoiding Izaya.

Despite their best efforts he wormed his way next to Erika and whispered into her ear, "Thank you for the addition to my drink."

She ignored him and continued cheering with Walker.

"IZAYA!" Shizuo yelled, finally confronting the brunette the way everyone in the room was anxiously awaiting.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya cried, "How pleasant to see you!"

"You're dead flea!" the bodyguard yelled.

Just as Shizuo punched, his momentum threw him off balance and he fell to the floor. Izaya had jumped to avoid the strike, and was also thrown off balance and onto the floor. The whole room was staring at them nervously before the pair burst into laughter where they were lying.

To distract them, Erika darted over to where the music was playing and changed it to _Saturday Night's Alright_ by Nickelback. The party laughed and seemed to go back to what they were doing before the commotion. Izaya and Shizuo, still immersed in their laughing fits, climbed up and seemed to recover before starting up laughing again.

Erika gave Walker a thumbs up and went around the apartment to check that everything was still fine. There were only two other rooms and one bathroom, and all were unoccupied and perfectly in order. She went back into the party room and found that nothing had changed.

Kadota and Saburo had come back, and Walker was talking to them. Erika joined them, but was paying more attention to what the others were doing. Simon was talking to Masaomi's group about sushi, other groups were having drinking contests, and the two strongest were finally getting over their laughing fit. Shinra had moved on to talk with others, so the two were practically alone.

The two appeared to talk peacefully, then looked like they were going to fight again and then laughing it off and having a drink together. Erika wondered if they would remember this after her drug wore off and if it would stop their fighting. Truthfully she didn't want their fights to end, secretly thinking the fights were ways to express their passion for one another. She was torn about how she felt about their behavior now, and couldn't decide if it was better this way or not.

Many hours later everyone but Erika was drunk. Those still underage had left, having school the next day and being forced out by Mikado, and everyone else only took that as encouragement to drink even more. Erika and Walker had to make only one quick run to the store to buy more stuff.

Shizuo and Izaya had gotten along the entire time. They hadn't been around each other mostly, but when they were together they were only challenging each other to who could drink more.

A loud exclamation/scream/groan/whatever went through the crowd and Erika glanced over to see that someone had passed out and dumped a huge cup of something all over Izaya. People laughed and another man passed out, having been the one competing against the previous fainter. More laughter, ignoring Izaya's loud protests at having been drenched.

Shizuo laughed loudly at Izaya's complaints, and at Shinra who had passed out before anyone else. Izaya stomped into one of the rooms to find something to change into. Realizing that he had gone into her room, Erika hurried into Walker's to grab something for Izaya to change into.

Opening the door, Erika said "I have one of Walker's shirts for you Izaya, if you want. I'm coming in…"

She trialed off as the door opened enough for her to see inside. Shizuo had gone with Izaya into the room, and the two were talking while standing a little too close to be polite. Unable to hear their words over the song _For Your Entertainment_ by Adam Lambert, Erika's imagination went wild, spurred on by the suggestive lyrics.

Shizuo and Izaya laughed, but then leaned forward and their lips met. Erika's fangirl heart soared and she closed the door enough to try and hide but retain her view. The two boys kissed innocently at first, but then deepened the kiss as Shizuo pushed Izaya against a wall.

Erika wanted to squeal, but she managed to restrain herself so as to not blow her cover. Whatever had led to this, she was sure that it had something to do with their muddled brains and she thanked every god she knew of that she had thought of drugging them.

Shizuo had managed to squeeze his arms between Izaya and the wall, and was holding the brunette tightly against his body. Erika focused on memorizing their poses to try and draw them for Walker later. No way would he believe her when she told him in the morning, and she's wasn't about to go find her video camera and risk missing the rest of the event. When Shizuo slipped his hands up Izaya's shirt she practically died, her heart skipping a beat and her lungs taking a short break between breaths.

Izaya's hands weren't idle. They had worked their way into Shizuo's hair and were gripping the threads like he was going to rip Shizuo's hair out. Meanwhile Shizuo's hands were busy disappearing into Izaya's clothes. The brunette's shirt was shifted upwards, but then Shizuo seemed to change his mind and moved his hands to tug on Izaya's belt. Once that was loosened, the blonde's hands slipped around his partner to grope his ass. He grabbed one of Izaya's legs and pulled it up to his hip, the smaller man tightening his leg's grip and jumping up slightly so that Shizuo was holding him up by his ass. With his legs wrapped firmly around the blonde, Izaya wrapped more of his arms around his partner and pulled them even closer together.

"Eri-ka!" Walker whined in Erika's ear.

She nearly shrieked but held it in as she turned to find a very drunk and unstable Walker standing next to her with a remote in his hand. "What is it?" she whispered urgently. She completely forgot about wanting Walker to see the amazing scene happening inside the other room, and instead was trying to hurry him away to continue watching.

"Music stopped!" he whined. He pressed a few buttons on the remote and showed it to her as if to prove that it wasn't working.

Erika paused and realized that the music had indeed stopped playing. The few guests that were still conscious didn't seem to care very much, but Walker was acting like this was a priority one problem and needed fixing right this instant.

Erika hurried over and plugged in the music player, it having just run out of batteries. She took the remote from Walker and hit play. The player immediately started playing _Inside of You_ by Hoobastank extremely loudly and Walker sighed out a deep breath of relief.

Erika hurried back to the door to her room, hesitantly cracking open the door and hoping that the occupants of the room wouldn't notice. They didn't as they were safely preoccupied with their own actions.

They had moved to the bed, each losing their shirts during the journey. Both also had loosened belts, Shizuo's being completely off and on the floor. They were horizontal, though Izaya was on his hands and knees while Shizuo was completely on his back. Their lips were connected, though their bodies were as far apart as they could be while keeping that connection and still obeying gravity.

Erika was so relieved that they hadn't completely stopped that she was starting to think of herself as a pervert. Not too concerned with if she was or wasn't, she went back to focusing on her prey.

Izaya had his hands on either side of Shizuo's head, but Shizuo's hands were busy elsewhere. One was down in Izaya's pants, while the other was tangled in Izaya's hair. He leaned forward (upwards) slightly and Izaya shivered as Shizuo moved.

Erika blushed as she realized what they were doing. She glanced behind her at the others – only Kadota and Saburo were still conscious – and thought about leaving the two of them alone. What stopped her was the idea that this might never happen again, and she would miss it! But did she really want to watch two of her friends have sex?

The decision was made for her as Walker, apparently still slightly conscious, knocked over the music player and the speakers that were connected to it, completely cutting off _I Like It Loud_ by Myah Marie. Giggling loudly, Walker flopped onto the floor and quickly fell asleep while tangled up in the wires.

Erika moved away from the door and went to try and fix it. Kadota, for Saburo had already passed out – tried to help but his drunken hand movements only made the tangled wires worse and she pushed him away to fix it herself. Once Walker was successfully untangled Erika looked over everyone.

A few people had left, but the majority of people who had stayed once the non-alcohol drinkers left were still there. Most were asleep on the floor, but two had found the couch and one had found the table, pushing off all of the empty cups and pitchers. A few were in Walker's room, though only one was on the bed.

Erika went back to the door to her own room only to find that those two had passed out as well. On top of one another, Izaya and Shizuo slept peacefully and one would never guess that they were bitter enemies. Not letting the chance escape, she quickly recovered her camera and snapped enough pictures of them to fill her camera. She also recorded a video of her walking around their unconscious forms and showing off the full dimensions of their snuggling.

Satisfied but tired, Erika decided that she deserved a rest as well. Going into Walker's room, she pushed off the girl lying on the bed, not even waking the girl or making her stir. Settling herself into his bed, she fell asleep swiftly disappeared into sleep where she dreamed about finding Mikado and Masaomi in a situation similar to the one with Izaya and Shizuo.

There she slept peacefully until someone in the room woke her, screaming about who he was sleeping next to. However that was nothing compared to the yell and crash that woke everyone in the apartment, and most of the surrounding ones, as Shizuo woke up to find himself in a similar, but far worse, state.

* * *

_Sorry if all of the songs confused or annoyed anyone, I just always wanted to do that. Forgive me if any of the van-gang (a.k.a. Erika, Walker, etc.) were OOC, never really got their characters down well. Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
